wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
All Things Must Pass
All Things Must Pass is a shipfic written by RainyTopaz for the Wiki-Wide Writing Contest. ---- Cream-colored light trickled through the lush green foliage that guarded the Summer Palace from view. Early light glimmered off the dull blue water, which had not yet been illuminated to its full shining, rich blue that caught the eye of every SeaWing that moved along the above-water palace. The sunlight caught the green or blue scales of the occasional passing SeaWing, but was quickly vanquished as they disappeared from view. Time had not chipped enough into the day for the sheer flamboyance of the Summer Palace to arise. The Summer Palace was virtually still - just another colorful island dotting the painting of life, drifting endless on a raft that rode the river of time. It was the time of day such as this I treasured the most. You could step out from one of the caves dotting the sides of the palace or the majestic, opalescent pavilion that rose from the lake below, and have your breath taken away at the awe-inspiring view. No wonder Her Majesty loved to write so many of her novels in the Summer Palace, even in the dull, barely bright morning. So much inspiration moved about in the clear, crisp air at this time, the movement of bustling SeaWings absent, unable to tarnish the beauty that resonated throughout the land. I opened my wings, prepared to take flight, pierce the quiet stillness of the air. I dared allow my wingbeats to be heard echoing, I dared shatter the silence, even if it was momentarily. I pulled the cloak that covered my body almost entirely down - I didn’t wish to be seen. A step, that’s all it took, before I was freefalling down towards the azure water below. I clutched the coal-colored black cloak that covered my scales desperately, as it threatened to flutter away. Just before slamming against the water violently, my wings caught the air, just as timed. I glided along the waves, weaving intricate patterns above the lake as I traveled to my desired destination. As I drew closer and closer, my wings grew heavier and heavier. I flew into a sort of somber web that tried to tangle me up in a trap of emotions, trying to stop me before I could even enter. I knew I had to push past and make it, though. Before me was a dark, yawning hole that cut into the carbon shaded rock. I glided silently into the darkness, allowing it to swallow me, consuming the color that stained my scales. I slid the cloak off my scales and draped it across a slab of stone that was inside the inky black cave. This cave was very misleading, crafted this way. No dragon was supposed to be to freely navigate it, only a selected few were supposed to be able to find their way through it. I smoothly slid into the cool, murky water. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and I could easily see the rocks. They were not randomly assorted and cut, but in fact were carved into different scenes of SeaWing history. Several statues could be seen here or there, created with a sort of seemingly perfect touch. I had never seen anything so exact and precise before. Soon, the water abruptly ended. Had a dragon stumbled upon this watery tunnel, they most likely wouldn’t have been able to get themselves out of the water, as it was a slightly strange way of getting out. I swam upward, nearly hitting the jagged roof. I was just able to swerve off to the side, feeling my wingtip brushing the sharp edges. Thankfully I bear the knowledge to move easily throughout this dark system. Time slowly lagged by I as maneuvered by way through the dark watery tunnel. Twists and turns, created specifically to get the uncommon invader lost nearly caused me to veer into them. They had an enchanting sort of feeling, a feeling that once you entered you were heading to correct way. I knew my way through these cleverly constructed tunnels, however, and knew which tunnels that branched off to enter, which ones not to. Eventually, I reached a point in which I had to get out of the murky water. My talons scratched painfully against the slick, wet rock below as I heaved myself up. My stripes flashed inquisitively, along with a question to see if any other dragon happened to be in the cavern. Nothing responded, so I could only assume that no other dragon was in the cavern, but I kept my guard up to be sure. This wasn’t the correct cavern which I was seeking, but it was a sign that I was nearly there. Once again, it was another area crafted to throw off any snoops. But how did I know it wasn’t the right cavern? Too much soft morning light was trickling in through the intricately weaved vines that covered up the open gaps that allowed a dragon from the outside to look in. I weaved through the sparse, dying vegetation before finding another circle of water. I gracefully slid into the less murky water, allowing it to bathe my scales once again. These tunnels were exquisitely decorated. The floor below was filled in with mineral cobblestones such as granite, marble, and quartz. Along the sides, SeaWing history scenes were carved expertly into the stone. Precious minerals made up their eyes, and even more formed starburst and swirling patterns on the wall. Above, smooth, perfectly cone-shaped stalactites hung delicately from the ceiling, giving the otherwise elegant air a slightly threatening feeling. No current stirred the water, except for the small ripples I was causing while swimming. The farther I continued down the tunnel, the feeling of the water grew thicker, and swimming felt more difficult than previously. I had to continue though, for her. The water grew darker and darker, thicker and thicker, to the point where I was short of oxygen. I pushed on, even though I knew I could die if I lingered too long. Suddenly, soot-colored rock was in front of me. I veered upwards just in time, avoiding the potential collision. With a burst, I came out from the water. My talons scraped against the rock, and I had to beat my wings and lash my tail a bit to propel myself from the thick water below. I was here. No morning light leaked through vines to soak the cavern, so I relied solely on my expert night vision. My talons tapped against the rock as I moved through the carefully decorated cavern. A light chill ran through the air, and I stopped before a sculpture. A statue made of emerald and sapphires, ornately created, given one sole purpose. My gaze dropped down to the slab of marble beneath me. I sat down, and traced my talon along it, feeling the smooth surface. “I came like I promised,” I whispered. Nothing responded. Of course nothing would...she was gone. “I probably didn’t mean much in your amazing life, a simple librarian when you first met me. I wonder if you can see where I am in life now...maybe you can, maybe you can’t, I honestly don’t know. I would’ve brought something for you, but unfortunately it is too difficult to carry most things with all the precautions that Queen Coral has set up. So, I can only bring you my love,” I said in a hushed voice, my words cracking, the frequency becoming distorted now and then. The only thing that I could hear was my steady breathing and the slow, agonizing drip of water. I tried to push back tears that wished to surface and spill. I had to remain strong - after all, I was speaking to her grave. She wouldn’t be able to speak back, she was dead, fought bravely, her last words ominous. I’d been trying to piece apart the riddle since they were first leaked to me. Her words a riddle which had surpassed even the best code crackers so far, not that there were many in the Kingdom of the Sea. A faint, cool breeze went through the air, and I felt it curl around me. A small smile fought its way onto my snout. “Maybe you did care, though.” The water now seemed to drip in a steady unison with my breath, whispering words which I was unable to decipher. What are you saying? I mentally called out, curiosity grappling with frustration in the deep recesses of my mind. What are you saying? A cold sensation rippled through the air, bringing a sense of warmth with it. At the same time, though, it brought a feeling of darkness. It felt like a cobweb had been dropped upon myself. My muscles screamed at me to run, but inwardly, I knew better. I had to stay, to get my feelings through. I felt like I’d come back into contact with her, which may be the last time ever, and I wanted it to flow through properly, and not with my fleeing at the slightest strange feeling that entered the cavern. “I love you,” I whispered. And this time, I heard her voice whisper back. ‘’I love you, too.’’ A feeling of sadness cloaked around me, and I could feel transparent, salty tears rolling down my green scales. I missed her so, and nothing could change that. I would never find another dragon that would make me stop in my tracks, make my heart throb as it did so with her. Tears streaming down my face like tiny waters, I laid down next to the slab of rock. My green scales blended neatly with the rock below, the only thing contrasting was my gold hoop earring. I eventually slipped into a slumber, scales slightly brittle from the salty tears that had so prominently flowed. My talons had laid to rest on the marble slab below. Here lies Princess Orca Daughter of Queen Coral Died from impaled narwhal horn whilst challenging mother for throne Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story)